Some Things Never Change
by MissWeskah
Summary: Back from Africa, Chris and Jill...reconnect. A ChrisxJill Oneshot.


Ever since Chris Redfield had returned from his mission in Africa, life had been peaceful. Not only did he succeed in stopping Wesker from destroying all of mankind, and creating a "New World" filled with genetically enhanced people, but he managed to rescue his former partner, Jill Valentine, who up until now, was presumed dead.

Back in America, Chris was sitting in his dining room, E-Mailing his little sister on his laptop, Claire had wanted to know everything that had happened during his mission. The two were close, and Chris was happy to keep Claire informed, he told her about the monsters that he had killed, and went into great detail about his fight with Wesker. Chris didn't even hear the front door open.

"Typical Chris, always bragging" A familiar voice laughed.

He turned around to see Jill standing in his dining room door frame, smiling at him. She had decided to keep her hair long and blonde, wearing jeans and a zip-up jacket, and her hair was in a ponytail. She walked over and sat opposite from Chris.

"You know how long I wanted to kill that bastard?" He laughed. "I have every right to brag."

"That you do, but you should at least lock your door....you never know who could walk in." She playfully warned him, resting her head on her arm as she looked around the room. "And you kept your house the same, after all this time." She laughed.

"What's wrong with my house? It's fine the way it is."

"I guess so." She replied.

Actually she liked how he didn't change anything, everything in his house was exactly how it looked when she was part of S.T.A.R.S. It felt good to know that Chris is still the same person.

Chris finished his E-Mail to Claire in a hurry, closing up his laptop and looking at the blonde in front of him, Chris hated to admit it, but she looked good with the blonde hair, thanks to Wesker.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, smiling at the woman that had made her way into the living room, looking around, running her fingers gently on the fireplace mantle that held various pictures.

"Can't I come see you?" She asked as her attention was drawn to a picture. "Ah! You still have this?!" Smiling as she picked it up. It was a picture that was taken when Chris and Jill were in S.T.A.R.S. "Ah! We look so young! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah." He smiled, Sitting in his favorite armchair, The old tattered thing had taken a lot of damage in the years, and no matter how much Jill and Claire pleaded with Chris to throw it out, he refused. Jill smiled.

"You still have that deathtrap of a chair?" Setting the picture down and seating herself across from him on his couch. " I swear, you haven't changed one bit." Smiling at him.

"I couldn't bear to trash this. It means a lot to me, and if I remember, YOU bought me this." Chris said, smiling at her, making her blush a little in embarrassment.

"Yeah from a secondhand store! And that was only because it looked halfway decent back then." She retorted. Exhaling loudly, turning her attention to the television.

Chris laughed, at Jill's reaction. "I see you're still the same as ever, Jilly"

Jill turned to Chris, smiling widely at him. "Well as you know, Christopher, I haven't had time to change."

Both sat in silence for a moment at Jill's reply.

"You know, I never had thought you were dead, Jill." Chris said, his tone was quiet and serious.

"Chris...."

Jill sat up, kneeling beside the chair Chris was in, tears in her eyes.

"Chris, I'm so sorry...I tried to kill you...back in Africa....I didn't mean to...." She cried. "I had no control over myself."

"Jill, it's fine...." Staring at the woman in front of her. Chris took one of her hands. "I know." He smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Chris!" She sobbed, climbing into his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Chris was a little startled, Jill was a strong woman, he had never seen her cry. He returned the embrace, comforting her.

"Jill, I forgive you, I always will." He told her, patting her back gently.

"Why would you?" Sitting up, making direct eye contact with him. "Chris I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't, and besides...you weren't doing it, it was Wesker..."

"Chris...I would never willingly hurt you. I would rather-"

Chris stopped her sentence with a kiss, her eyes widened as Chris pulled her closer to him.

Chris pulled away, looking embarrassed. "Jill I know you would risk your life for me, you did it once before remember?"

Jill was speechless, never had Chris been the type of guy to just kiss someone. She stared at him wide eyed, suddenly and urge to return the kiss came over her. She placed her lips onto his gently running a hand through his hair

Both Chris and Jill had had feelings for each other in the past, but they had managed to disguise this as just being close friends. When Jill had disappeared from the Spencer Estate, Chris was distraught. He was certain that Jill had not died, because both the bodies of Jill and Wesker were not found, and finally, Jill was back.

Chris lustfully threw her onto the couch, unzipping her hoodie.

"Ah, just like old times." Chris said, kissing her neck.

"Yeah." She sighed, kissing him again.

---

Jill had awoken in Chris' bedroom, the television could be heard in the living room. The pair had spent the night together, something that both had wanted to do since they were in S.T.A.R.S. Jill sat up in the bed just as Chris was coming in.

"Ah, see you're finally awake." Smiling as he looked at her. Jill smiled back, until she realized that he was starting at her chest-which had been exposed.

"Pervert!" She blushed and covered herself with his comforter. Making Chris laugh.

"Relax, Jilly, I've seen those before." He told her, going into his closet and tossing her one of his shirts.

"Thanks." She said, buttoning up the shirt, as Chris sat on the bed beside her.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked her. Jill shrugged her shoulders as she pulled the comforter closer to her. She had hoped that this wasn't just some fling. Jill had been in love with Chris for a while now.

"You okay, Jill?" Chris asked with concern. Putting a comforting hand on hers.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She said.

Both sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what they should say. Two minutes went by before Chris cleared his throat.

"Listen Jill." He said, looking directly into her eyes. " I didn't want this to be the way it was last night."

"Oh?" She said, nonchalantly, her heart breaking on the inside.

"Yeah, I mean, normally a couple-" He stopped at the word 'Couple'. "Uh...I didn't want a booty call." He told her in a rushed voice, his face a slight red.

Jill nodded, smiling a little at how nervous he was.

"So, uh....If you'd like to....I dunno...go out sometime...you know as a...." He paused again. "As a couple?"

"Chris? Did you just ask me out?" Jill blinked.

"Y-yeah." Chris said. "You know, I always thought you were-"

Jill pulled Chris into a open-mouth kiss. She didn't care what he had to say at this moment. She knew that Chris had felt the same way about her.

---

A short time later Chris had convinced Jill to move in with him. Every once in a while Sheva Alamor and Josh Stone, the BSAA members that had helped reunite Chris with Jill while they were in Africa would stop by, the four had remained close friends since then. Claire was also a frequent visitor, she enjoyed seeing her big brother happy.

Chris and Jill still laugh at the reactions they had when they informed them of the upcoming Valentine-Redfield Wedding.


End file.
